1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compressors and in particular to discharge valve control means for use in a rotary compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending application Ser. No. 713,709 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,428 of James E. Bannister and Ralph F. Connor, the latter being applicant herein and which application is owned by the assignee hereof, a discharge valve assembly for a compressor is disclosed as comprising a reed-type valve mounted on a retainer having spaced locating projections for positioning the assembly in a compressor valve chamber. The retainer has arcuate end portions having a curvature greater than corresponding end portions of the valve chamber whereby the retainer and valve are locked securely in position in the chamber by the distortion of the end portions and projections on the retainer. The valve chamber defines a planar surface at the outlet from the compression chamber and is provided with rounded end portions engaged by the rounded end portions of the retainer. The valve member defines a rectilinear element having an end portion overlying the compression chamber outlet passage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,062, Paul Dugelay shows a somewhat similar valve for high speed compressors wherein the valve defines a rectilinear member with a curved valve stop cantilevered behind the valve member.
George H. Meiser, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,968, shows an attachment for internal combustion engines wherein a threaded connector is threaded into the spark plug mounting opening of the engine wall. After the device is installed in the spark plug opening, the engine is operated so as to pump air from the cylinder through the device such as for effecting tire inflation and the like. The Meiser fitting utilizes a flapper-type valve having semicylindrical valve elements and a semicylindrical valve stop for controlling movement of the valve elements. The valves serve as check valves and are disclosed as formed of rubber or other similar flexible material. The valves are held in position by a cage which is confined between spaced end walls of the device. The cage may be provided with projections extending into diametrically opposed vertical grooves in a casing portion of the device.
Milton M. Kosfeld shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,971, a superheat coil by-pass for use in a refrigeration apparatus wherein a valve stop in the discharge valve chamber is secured to the chamber wall by an end portion received in a groove in the chamber wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,712, Dean C. Rinehart shows a V-shaped valve member anchored in a recess opening into the compression chamber. The valve element includes an angled end portion fitting into a slot in the recess for securing the valve to the compressor member.
Ernst Linder et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,511, show a valve arrangement for a compressor having semicylindrical springs received in the discharge valve chamber for holding the valve assembly in place. The valve member and valve stop are secured by rivets received in a recess opening into the discharge valve chamber.
Friedrich O. Bellmer discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,468, a compressor valve assembly utilizing a resilient U-shaped reed having a first end portion adpated to cover the valve chamber port and a second end portion held stationary against the wall opposite the port. A backer plate is positioned between the first and second end portions of the reed to intercept the movement of the first end portion for limiting the displacement of the reed from the closed position. The cavity is generally rectangular and defined by opposed parallel walls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,891, Alan H. Viles et al disclose a check valve having a split tubular valve member adapted to be secured to the wall of the tubular fluid conductor either internally or externally thereof for controlling flow through one or more slotted ports in the flow member.
Charles L. Osterkorn et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,243, show a flapper valve for a rotary compressor having a valve element spot-welded to a valve retainer. The valve is substantially planar and is seated against a substantially planar portion of the compressor structure defining the flow passage. The valve stop curves away from the valve and is provided with a plurality of support portions resting on an opposite wall of the discharge valve chamber.